


Homeless and Freezing with Company

by chamomile_and_caramel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, There's a lot of snow, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomile_and_caramel/pseuds/chamomile_and_caramel
Summary: 'So the rumor about you being homeless is true.'Fundy goes exploring and finds Dream freezing to death near the remains of a house.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	Homeless and Freezing with Company

Fundy knew this was a bad idea. Snow was falling down rather quickly, blinding him. The hybrid was far away from L'Manberg and night was fast approaching.

Fundy made a mental note to tell off some Arctic foxes on the way back. Thanks to their terrible advice, he was now stranded in the middle of nowhere. Worse, it looked like the night was going to be freezing cold. The temperature was already dropping at an alarming rate.

Somewhere in the distance, Fundy could make out a small hut made of... cobblestone in a tiny square shape, with only one wall filled in. What idiot made that? Whoever it was, they were probably dead by now; it wasn't the first snowy day. In fact, there had to be at least 2 feet of snow on the ground, a measurement that was likely going to increase fairly quickly. The snowflakes were blending into each other, making it harder to see. If it were windier, Fundy would call this a blizzard. Walking closer to the hut, he saw the - it was hardly a house - shack was blown up. Well, it was a shelter of a sort, though heading back to the forest was likely a safer bet. But curiousity killed the cat, and in this case, the fox. Said fox carefully walked into the hut, which looked bigger on the inside.

There was a chest and not much else. Looking inside it, he found a diary-type book. Flipping through it, Fundy noticed that it looked like it was written as a joke. He didn't pay attention to the cover. Leafing through the other pages, he came to the conclusion that nothing inside it - or the entire house, for that matter, but it was bare so it wasn't saying much - was worth noting.

Closing the book, Fundy froze. Hurriedly etched out on the cover was an infamous combination of 5 letters. Dream. So this was Dream's house. The person who terrorized everyone, who'd fought multiple wars and was a master manipulater, owned this. Dream, a technical god, had at some point lived in this half-blown-up shack made of cobble and a bit of dirt, with no furniture excepting a chest with a poor-effort to-do list?! Fundy began to laugh at the situation.

The laughter abruptly turned to concern when he realized that no dust, but only snow had collected on the blocks that were still standing. The snowstorms had been ravaging the SMP and surrounding lands for days, and though it looked like wherever this was had less snow, it was still freezing out. How recent had this been?

Going outside and turning the corner, Fundy saw that the outside was somehow more pathetic than the inside. That's what the house gave off - sadness. There was a small cluster of wood a few meters away, with a bit of green that Fundy had previously passed off as uncovered grass. Now knowing that someone's life could be at stake made it easier to see that it was a hoodie. Could gods die? He really didn't want to find out.

Getting closer to the hoodie, Fundy saw Dream shivering, lips blue. The cluster of logs had ash on it, apparently a failed attempt at fire.

Sitting down next to Dream, Fundy wasn't quite sure what to say, or if Dream had even noticed him. The words that were said came out naturally, probably since annoying people seems to be a talent of his. "So the rumor about you being homeless is true. Never would've thought that the great Dream didn't even have the materials to build a house."

Dream simply glared at him, unwilling to say anything while freezing to death. Understandable. Fundy rummaged around in the messenger bag he had and pulled out a flint and steel. Lighting up the fire, the fox looked at the half-dead god. The sun was setting and the fire was roaring. The snow was falling fast but lightly. Out in the wilderness all the stars were visible, blending in with the snow. Fundy was willing to wait for an answer.

After a bit of time, Dream finally spoke up, no longer looking so blue. "A creeper blew up my house and I didn't have the materials rebuild so I fell asleep outside. Next thing I know, I'm covered in snow." He hesitated for a moment. "Thanks, for saving me. I've hurt a lot of people, you included. Plenty of people would've let me die."

The fox was surprised that Dream was being this open with him, but didn't voice it. Fundy had a feeling that the speedrunner would appreciate not talking about how most people hate him. Instead, he chose to comment on the location. "Why are you so far away from the SMP?"

"I'm keeping an eye on Techno."

Instantly the hybrid was on guard. "Techno is nearby? He'll kill m- why are you looking at me like that?" Dream was staring with a curious look on his face.

"Your ears bent back, it's cute. Do you really think your uncle will kill you?" After receiving a nod, he laughed his signature wheeze. It was a pretty sound, Fundy thinks. He'd like to hear it again. "Fair point. I'll protect you." And with that, he placed his head on Fundy's shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

There was a lot of things for Fundy to process, like his enemy calling him cute, or just the fact that his enemy talked to him without killing him. But with the stars overhead and the fire embers slowly drifting upwards to meet them and the snow, it was a peaceful night. And if Fundy muttered out a soft, 'I love you' before drifting off to sleep, he certainly wasn't going to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
